Demons and Angels
by DaakuKitsune
Summary: YxY Yuugi is an Angel in Training, his grandfather, the Seraph, sends him on his first mission: assassinate the Overlord of the Netherworld, Yami. But things just can’t go according to plan...
1. Of Demons and Angels

**Title:** Demons and Angels  
**Part:** 1?  
**Author:** DaakuKitsune  
**Warnings:** AU, possessive!Yami, written after eating nothing but cold turkey for 3 days straight and playing 'Disgaea Hour of Darkness' (I no own) for 6 and half hours straight. xD  
**Genre:** Fantasy/Romance/Humor  
**Pairings:** YxY for sure, possible some others.  
**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not recommend diving into lakes infested with prehistoric size crocodiles.

**Description:** Yuugi is an Angel in Training, his grandfather, the Seraph, sends him on his first mission: assassinate the Overlord of the Netherworld, Yami. But things just can't go according to plan, and after 'losing' to Yami, Yami makes Yuugi his vassal. Refusing to let his little Angel go, that's when all Hell brakes loose... What's an angel trainee to do with a demon overlord trying to seduce him?

**Notes:  
**Like I said, this was written after eating nothing but cold turkey for 3 days straight and playing 'Disgaea Hour of Darkness' (I no own) for 6 and half hours straight. It does weird things to your mind.  
Smurf: Just start already!  
DK: I'm getting there! By the way, this is Smurf, my plotbunny for this story!  
-/sighs/- Anyway, this is based on Disgaea, but it will also be _different_. This is _not_ going to be Disgaea played out by the YGO cast.

--_Yami's Personal Thoughts_--  
-_Yuugi's Personal Thoughts_-  
-**x**-**x**-Line Break-**x**-**x**-

Words  
Jii-chan Grampa

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-START-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Chapter 1  
Of Demons and Angels

"There are three major worlds. Who here can tell me what they are?" The teacher asked. He looked like any normal, aging teacher: graying hair, wearing a weird suit, even had the smell. But he wasn't just a normal teacher. One could surmise this from the big, white feathers he currently had tucked behind his back.

There was a pause in the class. The students were like their teacher: normal looking with the exception of white wings (albeit smaller than their teachers) folded behind their backs. They were all wearing variations of the same uniform; boys wore blue slacks and blue jackets, girls wore pink shirts with blue bows and blue skirts. ((1))

The teacher was looking over his students, until his eyes fell on a boy in the back. He was pale with gravity defying black hair that was tipped in purple, with spikey bonde bangs framing his face. His usual bright violet eyes were currently closed as he was deep in his nap. His wings were much smaller then anyone else's in the class, something that made him a target for bullies and the scorn of others.

Heaving an aggravated sigh the teacher stalked over to the boy.

"Mutou."

Silence.

"Mutou Yuugi."

A slight snore.

"MUTOU YUUGI!"

With an 'eep' aforementioned boy fell out of his desk. The class quietly snickered as Yuugi looked up at his teacher and smiled sheepishly.

The teacher glowered down at Yuugi. Yuugi held back another 'eep'.

"Now that you have finally decided to join us, Mr. Mutou, perhaps you can answer my question."

"Q-question?"

"Yes. What are the three major worlds?"

Yuugi perked up immediately, he knew this by heart. "The Human world, the Netherworld, and our world-Celestia."

For the first time that day, the teacher smiled. Yuugi slowly got back into his chair, heaving a sigh of relief as the teacher walked back to the front of the classroom.

"Mr. Mutou is correct. As he seems to be the _only_ one who can remember this _simple_ fact, he will not have to do today's homework."

There were moans from the other students, and a few of them even glared at Yuugi. Yuugi sweatdropped.

As the teacher continued on with the lesson (just about how demons were evil, angels were good, bad angels were turned into demons, humans were weak, etc.), there was a knock on the door. A tanned woman with straight black hair and ice blue eyes walked in. The woman was wearing cream-colored robes and had an odd, golden necklace. There were some gasps from the students. This woman had four wings--meaning she was one of the Seraph's elite.

"L-lady Isis!" The teacher gasped.

"I hope you can forgive my intrusion, but I have come to fetch Mutou Yuugi." Isis said with a small smile.

"O-of course! Mr. Mutou?"

Yuugi slowly got from his seat, and picking up his bag followed Isis out the room without a word. He noticed the envious looks his classmates gave him. With his luck, it would just give them more fuel to pick on him.

He sighed as he continued to follow Isis. She had opened a portal once they were out of the school, and he was now in the Seraph's chambers.

"Thank you Isis, I'll take it from here." An elderly man said. He was wearing white robes, trimmed in purple that enhanced his eyes--which were exactly like Yuugi's. He had six wings and grey hair that spiked out like Yuugi's.

Isis smiled warmly at the man and nodded her head. Smiling at Yuugi, she excused herself leaving him alone with the Seraph.

"Jii-chan?" Yuugi asked with his head tilted to the side in cute confusion. "Is something wrong?"

The old man looked over his grandson with a grave face. "I'm afraid so Yuugi. I have a mission that I need you to do."

"M-me! But Jii-chan--!"

Holding up a hand for silence, the Seraph continued. "Yes Yuugi, you. I have a mission that only you can do."

"But Jii-chan, I'm still only a trainee!"

"I am aware of that Yuugi, but I have complete faith in you." The Seraph said with a warm smile.

Yuugi withheld a sigh. He couldn't refuse _now_.

"O-okay, so what's the mission?"

"I need you to assassinate the Overlord of the Netherworld." His Jii-chan said as if he was simply commenting on the weather.

There was a small pause as what the Seraph said sunk in. Yuugi blinked.

"Wha?"

-**x**-**x**-**x**-The Netherworld-**x**-**x**-**x**-

A tanned teen who looked no older then 18, was sitting on a throne. He also had gravity defying hair that was black, but his was tipped in red. His bangs were spikey and blonde as well and some of his bangs streaked up into his black. He was taller then Yuugi and had sharper, crimson eyes. Instead of white wings, he had large, black, feathered wings. He also had a long black tail, the tip of which looked like a spade.

He was also bored.

"Stop slouching Yami." A cold voice said from the side.

Yami looked towards the voice and met the even gaze of his cousin's cold, blue eyes. His cousin had short brown hair, black, bat-like wings, and was currently wearing one of his many trench coat outfits.

"I'm Overlord. I'll slouch if I want to." He retorted.

His cousin just rolled his eyes.

"Seto, I know you didn't just come here to tell me that. What is it?"

"The border guards have reported sightings of an angel."

Yami immediately sat up looking interested. Seto smirked. "I thought this would interest you. What's even more, the angel supposedly looks like you."

Yami just raised a brow. "And what is my look-a-like angel doing _here_?"

Seto shrugged. "The guards weren't able to capture him, but my guess is he's an assassin."

Yami frowned. "That makes no sense. Why would Celestia do something that could potentially cause a war?"

"You know how Celestia is. _Nothing_ they do makes sense."

"True. Have security tightened, if the angel is spotted, I want him captured _alive_ and_ unharmed_. If he's hurt in anyway--"

"Yes, yes, we all know what happens when you don't get your way."

Yami glared at Seto. Seto smirked, gave a curt nod and left. Yami mumbled something about teaching no good priests respect.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Yuugi was inside the Overlord's castle, still wearing his school uniform, minus the blue jacket. His once clean white shirt now had various tears and dirt stains, as did his slacks.

Yuugi was tired, as he had had a tough time with all the guards. After some more sneaking he made into a rather important looking hallway. At the end of it there was a set of double doors. The doors themselves screamed importance and wealth.

Yuugi guessed he was going the right way.

He carefully made his way to the door and silently opened it. It was pitch black inside, so Yuugi couldn't make anything out. He gulped and went in, standing close by the door.

He slowly started making his way across the room.

_-This isn't right. Why did Jii-chan pick _me_ for this? Pegasus would have a much better choice.-_

Yuugi involuntarily shuddered at the thought of Pegasus. "It's not right to kill someone." He continued in a whisper, unaware that he started to talk out loud. "But if I don't Jii-chan will get mad. And he's the _Seraph_. But why does Jii-chan want the Overlord dead anyway?"

"Precisely what _I_ am wondering."

Yuugi went wide-eyed and rigid.

"Of course, I'm also wondering why you are in my room talking to yourself."

"Um…"

Yuugi felt someone one front of him, but still couldn't see anything.

"I've never seen such a cute angel before." Yuugi felt himself blush. He was starting to slowly back away (hoping whoever was in front of him couldn't see either) when he felt two strong arms pull him into a warm embrace, and the person holding him started nuzzling him.

"You smell wonderful." The person purred.

Yuugi knew that he had to get out of there. But he was still in shock, his face burning.

The person playfully nipped his neck, which jolted Yuugi out of his shock.

Yuugi pushed the person of him and took off, literally flying out the room. The unknown person just smirked and took off after his prize.

_-Getoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetout-_, was all Yuugi was currently able to process in his very confused brain.

He was still in shock over what he had just went through and had to focus on the guards that kept appearing. Apparently he had made more noise then he thought.

But these guards were no different from the bullies that seemed to forever plague him. He was able to dodge them and lose them easily enough. Except for one. The same person he had 'met' in that room was still following him. And he was gaining. Yuugi risked a glance back but all he could make out was a flash of crimson.

He also had the problem that he didn't know his way around the castle. He was in a narrow corridor that ended in a giant window. Before he could react he was at the end of the corridor breaking through the window (using his arms to shield his head), and was outside. He took a second to get his bearings and was off again. But now his follower was practically at his feet, and still gaining.

Yuugi went into a sharp dive hoping to gain some space between them, but his purser continued the chase. Yuugi zigzagged, shot up, dived, and did whatever else he could think of, but he couldn't lose his chaser. By now they had to have been far from the Overlord's castle, and Yuugi didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. His wings were tired and aching and begging to stop, but if he did who knew what this demon would do to him?

He was just about to finally give in when he saw something from the corner of his eye. A lake. He nearly laughed with joy, an idea forming in his had.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-Yami's POV-**x**-**x**-**x**-

_--My little angel is quite the flyer--_ I think to myself with a smirk. --_If it was anyone but me chasing him, he'd have been home free by now.--_

I pause my thoughts in contemplation. --_He has a nice ass.--_

Not only was this little chase fun, it also gave me some rather nice views.

I can tell he's reaching his limit though. I can tell he's going to give up, and then he'll be mine. I smirked at the idea.

My smirk only widened when he went into another steep dive. --_So my little Angel wants to play some more?--_

I easily followed, slightly wondering when he would finally give in. I didn't have much of a chance to get a real taste of him back at the castle, only a small nip. But I was eager for more.

I frowned when I realized he still hadn't come out of his dive. The lake we are at is very dangerous.

My eyes widen as I realize he plans to dive _into_ the lake.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-Normal POV-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Yuugi dived through the water, Yami still following.

Again, Yuugi was glad that he was experienced at being chased. He continued to dive deeper, until he saw something shooting towards him. It looked like one of those crocodile-things they had on earth. Except prehistoric sized. ((2))

Yuugi's exhaustion was gone in an instant as even more adrenaline then before was being pushed through his body. He shot up and right past his pursuer.

Time seemed to slow down as he went past his chaser. A few bubbles escaped his mouth in the form of a gasp. His chaser looked eerily similar to him. As his eyes locked on his chaser's crimson, his chaser smirked and winked at him. Yuugi felt himself blush.

And then he was breaking through the water and flying to the shore. The shore with all the trees. As soon as he reached shore he got behind a tree and looked out at the lake. Where was his chaser?

Yuugi's insides felt cold. What if that big crocodile-thing got him? It would be Yuugi's fault if his chaser was eaten.

Suddenly, Yuugi was tired. Just so very tired. His adrenaline supply had gone, his wings ached, and he was starting to get a chill from the water still clinging to his frame. He somewhat staggered back to the edge of the lake.

He bit his bottom lip nervously. -_Where is he? That…thing didn't eat him, did it?-_

Yuugi felt the guilt start eating his insides.

"Looking for someone?"

Yuugi spun around at the familiar voice, but before he could register what was happening he was on the ground. On the ground with his hands being held above his head and something sitting on his waist.

Blinking the stars from his eyes he looked into fiery red. He gulped. His chaser smirked and lowered his head so that his mouth was right next to Yuugi's ear.

"I win little Angel. You're _mine_."

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-TBC-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

((1)) The same uniforms from the anime. /way to lazy to think of describing something original/ x3

((2)) x3 Think Lake Placid (I no own) big.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

DK: -/giggles/- Whaddya think? n.n  
Smurf: Well, please R&R! n.n DK looooves getting reviews!  
DK: n.n They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!  
Smurf: And then Hopscotch sets her on fire and she feels all warm and fuzzy on the _outside_ too!  
DK: .-. ner?


	2. In the Arms of a Demon

**Title:** Demons and Angels  
**Part:** 2?  
**Author:** DaakuKitsune  
**Warnings:** AU, Possessive!Yami, molestation of the Yuugi (by Yami)  
**Genre:** Fantasy/Romance/Humor  
**Pairings:** YxY for sure, possible some others.  
**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not recommend trying to molest Yuugi. ((That's Yami's job!))

**Description:** Yuugi is an Angel in Training, his grandfather, the Seraph, sends him on his first mission: assassinate the Overlord of the Netherworld, Yami. But things just can't go according to plan, and after 'losing' to Yami, Yami makes Yuugi his vassal. Refusing to let his little Angel go, that's when all Hell brakes loose... What's an angel trainee to do with a demon overlord trying to seduce him?

**Notes:**  
--_Yami's Personal Thoughts_--  
-_Yuugi's Personal Thoughts_-  
-**x**-**x**-Line Break-**x**-**x**-

Words  
Jii-chan Grampa

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-START-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Chapter 2  
In the Arms of a Demon

_"You're _mine

That sentence kept repeating itself in Yuugi's head. He was so tired he could barely focus. He was aware that his chaser was straddling him (if Yuugi had been more aware of what was happening he would have blushed at their positions), holding his hands over his head, and had, what felt like some kind of tail, wrapped possessively around one of his legs.

_"**Mine**."_

He was just so tired. _-What's this demon going to do to me? Why did jii-chan send _me_ to do this?-_

_"**Only mine.**"_

Yuugi thought he felt the something start sucking on his neck, but that couldn't be right. His brain was yelling at him to fight, to push this demon off him and run. But Yuugi knew he couldn't.

Yuugi closed his eyes, wondering why he still felt something sucking on his neck.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Yami sighed as he realized the little angel, was indeed, too tired to carry on with their game. There were just so many _things_ he wanted to try with the angel.

Yami was lying on top of the angel trying to decide what be the most…_enjoyable_ thing to do next. He didn't fail to notice how _nice_ it was being on top of the little angel.

Yami shook his head trying to dispel the mental image of himself and the angel in the same position…but without the clothes that were currently in the way.

Reluctantly, Yami climbed off the angel and picked the little one up bridal style. Flapping his wings he once again took to the sky, heading back to his castle.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

"Yami, why are you holding an angel?"

Yami glared at his cousin as he set the little angel down on his bed, his look clearly saying 'back-off.' Kaiba ignored him and went over to examine the new 'guest.'

"Interesting. He _does_ look vaguely similar to you."

Yami snorted as he sat on the edge of the bed. "_Really_ now?"

Ignoring him, Seto continued the examination. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the angel's neck.

"Yami, please tell me you did _not_ give the angel that hickey."

Yami just lifted a brow. "I had to mark him as mine somehow. Besides, he tastes _good_."

Seto groaned. "Great, just what we need. An angel assassin that you want to bed."

Yami chose to ignore this statement.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Yuugi groggily opened his eyes. He noticed he was in a large, comfy, 4 poster bed. The sheets and the blanket covering him were black. He couldn't see beyond the bed as thick black sheets were hanging down and blocking his view.

Yuugi blinked. -_How can I even see _now_?-_

Yuugi heard a chuckle right next to his ear and 'eeped' while attempting to jump away. He then noticed something that made his blood run cold.

He was _chained_ to the bed.

He glared at the person who was _very_ close to him (-_How did he get so close without me noticing?-_).

It was his chaser. Yuugi bit back a gulp at the way his chaser was eyeing him. Kinda like a tiger that had its prey right where it wanted it.

His chaser nuzzled his hair affectionately. Yuugi flushed.

"W-what are you doing! Who are you?" Yuugi couldn't keep the slight panic from his voice.

His chaser chuckled. "I am Yami little one." Yuugi paled. "Yes, I am the Overlord, the one you were sent to assassinate."

Yuugi was about to ask how Yami knew that, when he remembered Yami had caught him talking to himself.

"What is _your_ name little one?"

Yuugi remained silent, resolutely looking away from Yami. Yami frowned at this and sat up. He then pulled Yuugi in his lap. He smirked as he noticed the little one was blushing, but still trying to ignore him.

Yami nuzzled his little one's neck, before he started sucking it again. This in turn caused Yuugi to yelp and try to pull away.

But with the chains _and_ Yami holding him back, he didn't go anywhere.

"Y-yami!"

Yami nibbled his earlobe affectionately. "You look so… _enticing_ in chains." He then started to slowly suck on the area between Yuugi's ear and neck, getting a small moan from the little one.

"S-stop it…"

Yami paused. Yuugi could swear he felt him smirking. "What's your name my little one?"

Hoping that it would make Yami stop (though he couldn't deny he was enjoying it), Yuugi told him.

"Yuugi…" Yami purred. "You are mine now, Yuugi."

"W-what! I'm not--!"

Yami just chuckled cutting Yuugi off and leaving him very flustered.

"You came to assassinate me correct?"

Hesitantly, Yuugi nodded.

"By all means I should kill you for the attempt. But," Yami's grip around Yuugi tightened. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that to you."

Yuugi was silent.

"Therefore, I am making you my vassal." Yami smirked.

There was a pause as Yami waited for Yuugi's reaction.

"But… I can't be your vassal! No, I won't be! I refuse to become a vassal to the Overlord! And-_Stop that!_"

Yami continued to smirk as he shamelessly fondled his new vassal. His hands were currently on the inside of Yuugi's pants, slowly stroking the young angel's hips.

"When you failed to escape me, my little Yuugi, you put yourself at my mercy." Yami said as he moved one of his hands upwards to start caressing one of Yuugi's nipples, getting a muffled moan in response.

Yuugi started struggling more. But as he was in sitting in Yami's lap when he started wiggling around, it didn't have the desired effect. Yami moaned slightly at the feeling of Yuugi moving against him like that. He felt himself start to get aroused by the feeling, and Yuugi being in the position he was, felt it too.

Yuugi went completely still. Yami was still feeling him up and had once again started sucking on his neck.

Yuugi was about to yell for Yami to stop, when someone beat him to it.

"Pharaoh! Stop molesting the angel brat and get your ass out here!"

Yuugi blinked. He thought he heard Yami growl about stupid tombrobbers, but wasn't completely sure.

Yuugi sighed in relief when Yami removed his hands and disentangled himself from Yuugi. He once again froze when he found himself staring into hungry crimson eyes.

Yami gently stroked Yuugi's cheek, growling when he noticed the angel flinch at the touch.

"We'll finish this later." With that Yami slowly got off the bed and went through the curtain-things. A few seconds later Yuugi heard the door open and close.

Yuugi let out a shaky breath and a shudder. He was confused and scared. Scared at what Yami had been doing and confused by the fact that he had been _enjoying_ it.

Looking up at where Yami had left, Yuugi was surprised to see the curtain still open. Even more surprised to see a… purple…penguin-thingy with small bat wings!

Yuugi stared. The penguin-thingy stared back.

"Uh…" Yuugi had no idea how to react to a penguin-thingy.

"Dood!"

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-TBC-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-


	3. Overlord's Possession

**Title:** Demons and Angels  
**Part:** 3?  
**Author:** DaakuKitsune  
**Warnings:** AU, Possessive!Yami, molestation of the Yuugi (by Yami)  
**Genre:** Fantasy/Romance/Humor  
**Pairings:** YxY, possibly some others.  
**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Dood, I do not own YGO, nor the prinnies, dood.

**Description:** Yuugi is an Angel in Training, his grandfather, the Seraph, sends him on his first mission: assassinate the Overlord of the Netherworld, Yami. But things just can't go according to plan, and after 'losing' to Yami, Yami makes Yuugi his vassal. Refusing to let his little Angel go, that's when all Hell brakes loose... What's an angel trainee to do with a demon overlord trying to seduce him?

**Notes:**  
--_Yami's Personal Thoughts_--  
-_Yuugi's Personal Thoughts_-  
-**x**-**x**-Line Break-**x**-**x**-

Words  
Jii-chan Grampa

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-START-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Chapter 3  
Overlord's Possession

Yuugi blinked. The penguin thing was looking at him in what Yuugi thought was supposed to be a serious way.

Yuugi never knew penguins could look serious.

"Dood!" It said in a somewhat squeaky voice.

Yuugi blinked again. "Erm… yes?"

"You're the angel the Pharaoh kidnapped right?"

Yuugi glanced at his feathery wings. Then at the chains holding him to the bed.

"I'll take that as a 'yes,' dood."

Yuugi sweatdropped. "Um... are you--"

"I came to rescue you dood!" The thing said proudly.

"How? These chains are way too strong!" As if to demonstrate this, Yuugi gave the chains a good yank.

"Don't worry dood! It's no match for my Pringer Beam!"

"…Pringer Beam?"

"Hold still dood!"

The penguin-thing then put its flippers into a pouch thing it had around its waist (Yuugi hadn't noticed it before) and pulled out…a skull. A skull with horns.

Yuugi was about to say something, when the penguin-thing jumped into the air with a mighty cry of 'Dood!' and the skull thing shot out a laser.

Yuugi blinked owlishly as the chains were easily broken. -_Now this is just getting weird…_-

"Come on dood!" The penguin-thing took one of Yuugi's hands in its flipper and guided Yuugi out of the room. Very fast.

Yuugi was just barely registering what was going on when the penguin-thing took him inside a closet, then pulled him into a narrow, very dark corridor. The penguin-thing pulled out a lit torch from its pouch (-_What all does that thing _have_ in there!_--).

Yuugi was able to see just _how_ narrow the corridor was. They would have to walk forward one at a time. The penguin thing took the lead as Yuugi looked at the walls. They were made out of what felt like stone and covered in dark moss and fungi.

"You'll have to be as quiet as possible for a while now dood."

"O-okay."

Slowly they started forward. Yuugi decided to replay everything that had just happened.

-_Okay first Jii-chan sends _me_ to _assassinate_ the _Overlord_. Then I'm kidnapped and turned into said Overlord's vassal. Then he starts _molesting_ me!_- (Yuugi ignored the voice in his head reminding him how much he had _enjoyed_ said molestation.) -Then_ I'm left chained on a bed when he gets called to go somewhere. And then I'm saved by a penguin-thing that apparently carries around skulls-that-shoot-_laser-beams_ and torches in its pouch… and now I'm walking in a dark and creepy tunnel-place following said penguin-thing when I have no idea where we're going…_-

Yuugi sighed quietly. -_Why me?_-

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Yami growled dangerously. His third eye glowed black. Random burst of energy broke more than few priceless objects.

The object of his obvious annoyance?

Why, the moronic tombrobber that interrupted Yami's "_alone time_" with his precious angel.

Said tombrobber was laughing his ass off at Yami's anger.

"What is it Bakura?" Yami said in a low, deadly voice.

"What's wrong _Pharaoh_? Did I interrupt your screw time with your _angel_?" Bakura said mockingly.

Before he could so much as blink, the snowy-haired tombrobber was being pinned by his throat against the wall. Narrowed crimson eyes glowered at him.

"I won't ask you again." Yami said slowly, as his grip loosened enough for Bakura to talk.

Bakura just glared back at the aggravated Overlord. "There's been an overflow."

Growling slightly, Yami released the tombrobber from the strangle hold. This was serious.

"Where?"

"The Machina Core."

"Fine. Take Seto and as many demons as you need to deal with it."

"Right." Bakura turned to leave, but of course just couldn't resist one more jibe. "Hey--"

What would have come after 'Hey' is anyone's guess, as at that moment there was a loud cry of 'Dood!' and the feel of a mini-explosion.

"The hell was that!" Bakura yelled.

Yami snarled. He knew what it was. And where it came from. "Forget it. I'll deal with it. You take care of the Machina Core."

Whatever it was, Bakura could tell Yami was pissed. As much as he wanted to stay and taunt-slash-tease-slash-infuriate the Pharaoh, he had his duties. Scowling at the lost opportunity, Bakura headed in the direction he sensed Seto.

--_So one of the prinnies wants to help my angel escape?_-- Yami just held back a snarl as he reached his room.

His room that was now devoid of his angel.

Yami's eyes darkened. -_I will _not_ lose my angel that easily. When I catch the prinny that tried to help my Yuugi escape…_-

The rest of his thoughts were filled with images of bloody and very dead prinnies.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Yuugi and the penguin-thing had been walking in silence for a while now.

-_I really need to find out what this thing is. I can't just keep calling it the 'penguin-thing.' But it said to be quiet…hey wait a minute. Is it a boy or a girl?_- Yuugi paused his thoughts in contemplation. -_It _does_ have a gender doesn't it? oO_-

Yuugi's thoughts were interrupted as the penguin-thing held up a flipper, indicating Yuugi should stop. Yuugi blinked and looked over the penguin thing (-_At least I've finally found something I'm taller than_-), they were at a dead-end. Confused, Yuugi looked at the penguin-thing and saw that it was pushing the stones in a seemingly random order.

Seemingly satisfied, the penguin-thing stepped back. Yuugi was about to ask what it had done, when the dead-end wall slowly sunk into the floor. Indicating Yuugi should follow, the penguin thing walked over the threshold of the once-wall and disappeared.

Yuugi blinked and followed, wondering what _other_ freaky stuff was going to happen to him.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

--**_Where. Is. My. Yuugi!_**-- Yami had so far demolished a good portion of the castle in his search for the little angel.

That's when he felt it.

As Overlord, there was always someone either trying to sneak in or sneak out of his castle. To remedy this problem, Yami had various wards set up. One had just been activated by two people; his angel (Yami recognized the feeling of Yuugi from when he had tripped all the different wards "sneaking in") and undoubtedly the soon-to-be-dead prinny.

Yami stopped midbreaking-of-something-expensive and grinned in a very evil way.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Yuugi wrinkled his noise. He and the penguin-thing were in a place that looked like some sort of sewer system. It didn't smell like sewage (which he was thankful for), but it did smell heavily of mold.

Which smells really weird for those of you who don't go around sniffing mold.

"Okay dood, we should be safe for a little while." The penguin thing said without breaking pace.

Yuugi sighed in relief. "Thank you for rescuing me. I'm grateful, but _why_ are you helping me? Don't you work for Yami?"

"…"

Yuugi mentally berated himself. -_Here the penguin-thing is being so nice to me and I have to make it feel bad!_-

"Um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean--"

"I was asked too."

Yuugi blinked. "…What?"

The penguin-thing glanced back at him. "I don't suppose you have prinnies in Celestia, huh dood?"

-_So penguin-thing is called a prinny?_- "No, you're the first one I've ever seen."

"Well, in a nut-shell, prinnies are humans-- or rather the souls of humans-- who committed grave sins during their life-times. We work here in the Netherworld to atone for our sins so that we may pass on."

The prinny paused and looked back at Yuugi to make sure this was all sinking in.

"The work we do ranges from super-hard-labor for less-than-minimal wage or normal chores for free. When we've atoned-slash-saved enough money, we can pass on and be reincarnated. This one person offered me enough money to atone if I helped you escape."

"Oh…well--"

Yuugi was about to say something, when he was cut off by a voice that made his blood run cold.

"My angel." The voice purred.

Yuugi and the prinny's eyes shot up to see the smirking figure of Yami. His eyes were darker than before and he was glaring evilly at the prinny, while giving Yuugi a look that gave him chills.

He took a step towards them and the prinny stepped in front of Yuugi protectively, pulling two swords out of its pouch. Yuugi briefly wondered how the prinny could stuff so much stuff in its small pouch… and how it was able to _grip_ two swords when it was clearly lacking fingers.

Yami looked highly amused at this display.

"Step down prinny." Yami said smirking slightly.

"No!" The prinny said, Yuugi could tell it was trying to hide its fear.

Yami just chuckled. Then he was just… gone. The prinny was on high alert looking down the narrow corridor frantically. Yuugi bit his bottom lip nervously and took an involuntary step backwards.

Then two arms snaked around his waist causing him to yelp. The arms weren't just pinning his own arms to his waist but were also making it impossible for him to move his wings. He felt a leg wind its way around one of his own and a tail wrap tightly around his other free leg. Yuugi turned his head slightly and came face to face with Yami.

Yuugi glanced at the prinny (who was glaring at Yami but looking unsure of what to do), then his gaze settled back on Yami.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting my little angel." He said huskily as he slowly started to suck on Yuugi's earlobe.

Yuugi bit his bottom lip and crunched his eyes shut. -_I can _not_ be enjoying this! Bad Yuugi! Bad!_-

Yami paused in his sucking to slowly lick a trail from Yuugi's ear to his neck, then back up to his ear. Yuugi shivered as he bit back a moan, he could feel Yami smirk.

"Well, not unless you _want_ me too, my Yuugi." Yami said as he started to suck on Yuugi's ear once again.

Yuugi whimpered. The prinny growled. "Let him go you bastard!"

Yami snarled at the prinny. Yuugi suddenly became very afraid for his new friend.

"**_He's _mine_. Now get out of my sight!_**"

The prinny stood its ground. "I said--"

"Penguin-thingy! Please…I don't want you to get hurt." Yuugi pleaded.

There was a pause in all movement as Yami and the prinny looked at Yuugi.

"'Penguin-thingy?' " Yami repeated dryly, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Yuugi blushed slightly and glared at Yami. Suddenly realizing he had a chance to escape he managed to elbow Yami in the stomach. More out of shock than pain, Yami released his hold enough for Yuugi to escape.

The prinny was already running ahead of him and, not having any other idea, Yuugi followed.

Yami blinked, coming to his senses.

--_He hit me? My angel hit me?_--

Yami growled in annoyance. He _knew_ Yuugi enjoyed being near him and that Yuugi enjoyed what Yami _did._

--_So why is he denying it!_--

Yami snorted and gave chase.

--_I will **not**__lose him!_--

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Yuugi and the prinny came to rest in an open area. Slightly unnerved, Yuugi realized it was some sort of old, _old_ arena.

"Do…you think…he can find…us?" Yuugi asked between pants.

"Hopefully not for a while." The prinny said, not in the least out of breath. "Dood, we took a lot of twists and turns…"

Yuugi noticed it sounded worried.

"…we're not lost are we?"

"…"

"Are we?"

"…dood…maybe?"

Yuugi facefaulted. "So what do we do now! Yami could find us--"

"Yami _has_ found you." A familiar voice purred.

Yuugi 'eeped' and dived behind to the prinny. He looked towards the source of the voice to see Yami standing there with a pout.

Yuugi did a double take. Yami was… pouting!

"Why do you keep running from me angel?" Yami said, sounding hurt.

Yuugi felt a flash of guilt.

"Why wouldn't he run from you! You were molesting him, dood! And dood, you kidnapped him!" The prinny said indignantly.

Yami glared at the prinny. "This doesn't concern you 'Penguin-thingy.' " Yami smirked. "Besides, I didn't kidnap him, he originally came here to assassinate me. And," he looked straight at Yuugi, "You can't deny you enjoyed it my angel."

Yuugi flushed. Yami's smirk widened. The prinny continued to glare.

"Now my angel, we have things to do." Yami said coolly.

The prinny held its swords up threateningly. Yami rolled his eyes.

"Take this dood!" The penguin suddenly shouted, running towards Yami.

Yami lifted a brow and held his hand out, catching the prinny's head. The prinny continued to run towards Yami, obviously not noticing that Yami was easily holding him an arm's-length away.

Yuugi sweatdropped. -_What is _with_ these people?_-

Yami, starting to get a headache, decided to end this. He picked the prinny up by the head and held it up. The prinny's eyes went wide, it dropped the swords, and flapped its flippers frantically.

Yami smirked and threw the prinny, so that it would land opposite Yuugi.

--_Don't want my angel to get hurt._--

Then something happened that Yami hadn't expected. Yuugi leaped up and with a cry of "Penguin-thingy!" went to catch the prinny.

"Angel no!" Yami tried to stop Yuugi, but too late.

The second Yuugi caught the prinny, it exploded.

Yami was in front of Yuugi half a second later. "Angel!"

Yuugi coughed out some black smoke, his entire body covered in soot.

"Yuugi, speak to me!" Yami shouted, firmly grasping Yuugi's shoulders.

With swirly eyes, Yuugi fell forward into Yami's chest.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-TBC-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

DK: That concludes Chapter 3 of--  
Sly: _"Demons and Angels!"_  
DK: Yup! We hope you enjoyed/beams/ Next time:  
Sly: Yuugi discovers what exactly happened when he caught the prinny!  
DK: The duo try to set some ground rules!  
Sly: And tries to avoid more molestation!  
DK: Or does he?  
Sly: All this and more, next time on:  
Both: "_Demons and Angels!"  
_Sly: ...hey, DK? What does 'molestation' mean? -/blinks/-  
DK: ... .-.;; Er...


	4. Some Ground Rules

**Title:** Demons and Angels  
**Part:** 4?  
**Author:** DaakuKitsune  
**Warnings:** AU, Possessive!Yami, molestation of the Yuugi (by Yami)  
**Genre:** Fantasy/Romance/Humor  
**Pairings:** YxY, possibly some others.  
**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Dood, I do not own YGO, nor the prinnies, dood.

**Description:** Yuugi is an Angel in Training, his grandfather, the Seraph, sends him on his first mission: assassinate the Overlord of the Netherworld, Yami. But things just can't go according to plan, and after 'losing' to Yami, Yami makes Yuugi his vassal. Refusing to let his little Angel go, that's when all Hell brakes loose... What's an angel trainee to do with a demon overlord trying to seduce him?

**Notes:**  
--_Yami's Personal Thoughts_--  
-_Yuugi's Personal Thoughts_-  
-**x**-**x**-Line Break-**x**-**x**-

Words  
Jii-chan Grampa

It's kinda long... and it's all Yami/Yuugi interaction! Does that make anything better? -/cheesy grin/-

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-START-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Chapter 4  
Some Ground Rules

When Yuugi finally came to, he was back in a room he recognized. A room he wished he never would have seen again.

Yami's room.

Of course this time he wasn't chained to the bed, which was a plus. Yuugi sat up and finally took notice of how sore his wings were. Deciding that he wasn't going to be escaping anytime soon, he concentrated on shrinking them.

His whole back glowed light violet as his wings shrank down until they disappeared. It was one of the first things angels learned--shrinking their wings conserved their energy and allowed them to blend in better in some places. The only proof left of their existence was a tattoo of their wings across their shoulder blades.

Yuugi sighed happily as his back felt immensely better.

Yuugi couldn't help but smirk slightly. Not only did shrinking his wings conserve his energy, but he could unshrink them in the blink of an eye--which meant that the second Yami let his guard down, he could escape.

Then Yuugi noticed something. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Or pants.

Yuugi's entire face lit up in a blush. He was thankful he was still wearing his boxers, but still. Someone had partially stripped him!

-_Who would...?_- Yuugi slapped his forehead. A phrase his friend Anzu often used coming to mind--_duh_.

Still... maybe Yami _didn't_ strip him. -_Why would he anyway? He can't be _that_ perverted._-

Yuugi blinked. -_Come to think of it... what happened to the penguin-thingy? It unchained me and then..._- Yuugi's eyes went wide(r) as all his previous memories of Yami, the penguin-thing, and his attempted escape cam rushing back.

Yuugi's eyes watered as he remembered seeing his friend explode. -_Why... How...?_-

Yuugi squeaked as he was suddenly pulled into a hug. He tensed before realizing the chest his face was pressed against was Yami's.

Yuugi kept telling himself that he only relaxed because there was nothing he could do anyway.

"What's wrong little one?" Yami asked softly.

"Penguin-thingy..." Yuugi replied with a sniff.

Yami chuckled which caused Yuugi to glare at him. Seeing the glare, Yami just winked at Yuugi cheekily.

"That's what prinnies do when thrown."

Yuugi blinked. "What?"

"When a prinny is thrown, they explode. Don't really know why, that's just the way it works. But don't worry, after a few days he'll turn up good as new."

Yuugi was a bit dazed by this information. "It was _supposed_...to explode?"

Yuugi could feel the vibrations on Yami's chest as Yami chuckled again.

"I suppose, not having anything like prinnies in Celestia, it can be a hard concept to understand. But worry not, your 'penguin-thingy' friend will be okay."

"Promise?"

Yami smiled as he softly nuzzled the top of Yuugi's head. "Promise."

There was silence for a few minutes as they both simply enjoyed each other's presence (though Yuugi would deny this later).

Then without warning, Yami was under the covers with Yuugi, holding Yuugi to him. For the first time, Yuugi noticed Yami was in the same state of dress (or lack thereof) as he was. Yami's wings were also completely gone.

Yuugi blushed heavily, his face pressed into the crook of Yami's neck.

"W-what!" Yuugi yelled as he tried pulling back.

Yami, however, would have none of that and pulled Yuugi back into his embrace holding him there firmly. Yami sighed contentedly as he nuzzled Yuugi.

Yuugi groaned. "Why do you do this to me?"

Yami smiled softly at Yuugi then softly kissed him on the lips. Yuugi's face heated up once more, and Yami was surprised steam wasn't coming out of his ears.

Holding Yuugi closely to him, he whispered, "It's how I show my love."

Yuugi blinked. Then sighed realizing he wasn't going to win.

He was thankful, once again, that he had at least been left with his boxers on.

Any further thought was impossible as Yami told him to get to sleep as they had a big day tomorrow. Still tired and knowing he didn't have any other choice anyway, Yuugi did as Yami told him.

Yuugi would continue to tell himself it had nothing to do with the fact that he felt warm and safe in Yami's arms. Because he didn't.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Yuugi woke the next morning feeling very warm and very content. Letting out something akin to a coo he snuggled into the source of his warmth.

He sighed in content when warm arms retightened their grip on him, while something started nuzzling his hair. When hands slowly started to move across his back in the most sensual way Yuugi knew he was in Heaven. ((1))

But something was nagging at the back of Yuugi's mind.

-Heaven... celestia... mission...? Yami...? Yami?- Yuugi's eyes snapped open. _-YAMI!-_

Yuugi's eyes snapped open. 

With a frightened squeal Yuugi was able to push himself away from the surprised Yami.

Yuugi's butt hit the floor the same time his head hit a cushion. He had been expecting to have gotten tangled in the black curtains that hung from Yami's bed, or at the very least to have fallen on Yami's floor.

What he hadn't been expecting was to have fallen on the floor of a _carriage._

Yuugi felt like crying. _-Why me?-_

Yuugi groaned. The carriage wasn't very spacious; there was just enough room between the two seats for him to sit. He remained sitting, his head resting on the cushion of the seat opposite a very amused looking Yami.

Yuugi noticed that he was wearing clothes similar to his school uniform, except his pants and jacket were black and his shirt was a deep red. He was also wearing black boots that appeared to be new.

Yami was wearing the same, except all his clothes were leather and his jacket was more like a trench coat.

Yuugi felt his face heat up. "Stop it!"

Yami blinked, looking honestly confused. "Stop what?"

-Stop dressing like that!- "Stop changing my clothes you pervert!"

Comprehension dawned on Yami's face, followed by more amusement. "Worry not love, _I'm_ not the one who's been dressing you."

"Then who?"

Yami smirked. "Prinnies."

Yuugi sighed, feeling slightly better. He twitched slightly when a thought struck him and he fixed Yami with a hard glare. "You didn't watch did you?"

Yami snorted. "I wanted to."

Yuugi's eyes narrowed. Yami sighed. "No angel, I didn't watch them undress you. I wouldn't have been able to control myself if you did a strip tease, conscious or not."

Yuugi fought down another blush. With as much dignity as he could muster, Yuugi rose from the ground of the carriage (he was surprised that the carriage was tall enough for him to stand up straight) and sat as far away from Yami as possible.

Yami sighed sadly, immensely missing the warmth Yuugi provided. "Yuugi..."

Yuugi ignored him, causing Yami's annoyance to rise. _--No one ignores me!--_ ((2))

When Yuugi continued to ignore him, Yami growled slightly. "Yuugi! Talk to me!" ((3))

"And what exactly do you want me to talk to you about?" Yuugi said, glaring over at Yami.

Despite the obvious anger in Yuugi's voice and the nasty glare directed at him, Yami was immediately happier. At least now Yuugi was paying attention to him.

"Why are you so mad?" Yuugi became even more angry when he saw that Yami looked honestly confused as to why he angry.

"I'm mad because you've kidnapped me! And you keep molesting me!"

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Yuugi-love--"

"I'm not your love!"

Ignoring Yuugi's outburst, Yami continued. "You originally came to assassinate me. When you failed to kill me, and then to escape me, that put possession of your life in _my_ very capable hands." Yuugi snorted, but again Yami ignored him. "Thus instead of killing you, I made you my vassal. You belong to me."

As Yuugi felt his ego bruise his indignation rose. The fact that it was true just made it all the worse.

"So what, now that I 'belong' to you can you just molest me!"

"I didn't molest you. You enjoyed everything I did, otherwise I would have stopped."

Yuugi snorted, Yami let out an aggravated sigh. "Angel why won't you just admit what you feel for me?"

Yuugi remained silent and Yami felt his annoyance rise again; he really wasn't used to not getting what he wanted.

There were a few moments of silence in which Yami desperately craved for more of Yuugi's attention and Yuugi sulked.

Finally, Yami decided that if he kept talking eventually Yuugi would have to pay attention to him. He could've just ordered Yuugi to do it, but he knew that even if Yuugi actually _obeyed_ that order it would just make Yuugi even madder.

Yami cleared his throat. "What I don't understand is why your grandfather sent you on this mission... Yes, I am grateful it _was_ you, but, forgive me if I've wrong love, aren't you only a trainee?"

Yuugi remained silent, but his body language told Yami that he didn't understand why either. (Of course Yami already _knew_ Yuugi didn't know why as Yuugi had so himself when he had been talking to himself in Yami's room.) ((4))

Yami looked thoughtful. "I think the Seraph knew this would happen. He's freaky like that."

Yuugi scoffed. "Knew what would happen? His only grandson would become prisoner and toy to the overlord? Yeah, _that_ makes sense."

Yami blinked as realization set in. _--He thinks he's only a toy... and that his grandfather abandoned him to that fate.-- _Yami felt guilty at the anger he had felt when Yuugi had ignored him. _--He's been hurting... and I was too selfish to realize.--_

"No," This time, Yami's voice was gentler. "He knew that I would be unable to kill you and that I would fall in love with you."

"I thought demons only knew lust."

"I know that as well. I won't deny I lust for you," Yami had to smile at the blush that graced Yuugi's cheeks. "But it's more then that. I would do anything you say if it would make you happy."

Yuugi's eyes met Yami's pleadingly. "Then let me go!"

"Except that."

Yuugi's eye twitched as he looked away angrily.

"You do realize, that even if I wanted to let you go I couldn't."

Yuugi made a noise that sounded like a growl. It amazed Yami just how much that sound turned him on. "I know. I've read all about your kinds form of bindment."

"It could be worse."

"How?"

"You could have been stuck with a demon who _did_ only want you as a toy."

"And you expect me to believe you don't?"

"What makes you think I only want you as a toy? I haven't forced myself upon you. Deny it all you wish, _Yuugi_, you know you enjoyed my affections."

Yuugi raised his gaze to glare definitely at Yami. "So what, you expect me to believe you love me? Demons only know lust."

Yami's eyes narrowed at Yuugi, his patience starting to wear thin. "What makes you think demons _can't_ love?"

"It's not in your nature!"

"And how do _you_ know what is and is not in my nature? Tell me, love, how many demons have you ever met?"

Yuugi opened his mouth to respond, when he realized he couldn't. He had just assumed what demons were like based on rumors. In fact, Yuugi had never read anything about demons (besides their various bindments, which all angels had to study) in Celestia--then again, he had never looked.

-What was it jii-can once told me about demons? "They look different from us, they act different from us, they live in a place different from ours, indeed, they are different from us. But that doesn't make them monsters like so many seem to think."-

Yuugi felt his face burn with shame. "I'm sorry."

Yami felt any and all growing anger melt. Swiftly, he scooped Yuugi into his arms and held the angel tightly.

Yuugi nuzzled the side of Yami's neck, surprised at how much better he felt in the demon's arms. "I promise you, my angel, you are not simply a toy to me."

"I believe you... but I don't see how you can love me." Yuugi blushed in the way Yami found irresistible. "We just met."

Yami chuckled. "Fear not love, I shall win you over eventually."

Yuugi smiled slightly. _-Maybe this... weird whatever it is can work out.-_ Yuugi's body when rigid when he felt Yami grope his ass. Yuugi's eye twitched. _-But first, we definitely need some ground rules.-_

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

"Okay!" Yuugi was beaming at the piece of parchment Yami had procured from somewhere in the depths of his trench coat. Shifting his back slightly, a pure white feather fell to the cushion behind Yuugi. Yuugi picked it up and wrote 'Rules' at the top of the paper as Yami produced his own feather. ((5))

"Rule Number One: Yami cannot just grope Yuugi whenever he feels like it." Yuugi smiled as the purple ink sank into the parchment. Hearing a growl, Yuugi raised an eyebrow at Yami.

"No fair! You're mine! I should be able to touch you whenever I want!"

Yuugi just rolled his eyes at Yami's whining. He was about to write another rule, when Yami grabbed the parchment. Ignoring Yuugi's shout of protest Yami quickly wrote his own rule in his quill's red ink. "Rule Number Two: Yuugi must sleep in the same bed as Yami!"

"Gimme that!" Yuugi made a grab for the parchment, but Yami held it out of his grasp. After a few minutes of struggling the two ended up in a rather... awkward position.

Yami was fully laying down on one of the seats with Yuugi lying on top of him, on his stomach. Yami had one arm around Yuugi's waist to hold the angel securely in place, while his other hand was holding the Rule Paper out of the angel's reach. Yuugi was squirming like mad, attempting to get out of the demon's hold and get the paper.

Once Yami realized what their positions were, he began to enjoy himself.

After hearing Yami moan, Yuugi realized exactly what their positions were too. Yuugi felt his eye twitch again as he stopped moving (which drew a noise of protest from Yami).

"Yami." Annoyed purple locked with dreamy scarlet.

"Yes love?"

"Instead of just writing down rules, why don't we try to discuss one? You know, like actual _civilized_ beings."

Yami smirked up at Yuugi. "I _have_ always wanted to try being civilized..."

"Good! Now for the hundredth time, _get your hand off my ass!"_

Pouting slightly, Yami complied.

"Let _go _Yami."

Pouting even more, the demon allowed the angel to go back to his original seat.

"Okay. What other rules do we need to add?" Yuugi looked thoughtful. Yami discovered that he found a thoughtful looking Yuugi incredibly sexy.

--Maybe if I suggest a rule he'll be happy again...-- "I do need to punish that prinny."

Yuugi glared cutely at Yami (well, Yami found it cute, anyone else would have found it at least slightly frightening). "The one that helped me escape?"

"Yes, that one."

"Yami! You can't punish the penguin-thingy! It was only trying to help me!"

Yami's eyes narrowed. "That 'penguin-thingy' has proved that it is completely unloyal to me. I'd be better off if it was dead."

"No! How can you be so cruel!"

Yami looked into Yuugi's eyes. They were pleading and starting to water... and Yuugi's bottom lip was forming the most adorable pout...

Any resistance Yami had was crushed under the gaze of Yuugi's (in)famous puppy-dog pout.

Yami sighed. "Fine."

Yami was happy to see that at least Yuugi seemed to be happier now. Yuugi snapped his fingers and his quill wrote down the new rule.

"Rule Number Three: Yami will not hurt the peng--er, _prinny_ that tried to help Yuugi escape!"

Yami nodded his head in agreement before his own quill started to add to it. "Provided Yuugi does not try to escape again."

Yuugi scowled but didn't say anything. Yami grinned mischievously as a new idea for a rule popped into his mind.

"Rule Number Four: Yuugi must give Yami attention!"

Yuugi glared at Yami. "Rule Number Five: Yami must try to be less spoiled and attention starved."

"Sorry angel, but Rule Number Six is: Yami can only stop being attention-starved when Yuugi stops being sexy! In other words, it's impossible."

"Ugh! You are so aggravating! Rule Number Seven: Yami must stop messing with the Rule Paper!"

Yami stared at Yuugi for a long moment. Yuugi simply glared back at the demon, though he started to get uncomfortable with how long Yami had been staring at him.

Yami smirked again. "Rule Number Eight: Yuugi looks hott when he's angry."

Yuugi took a deep breath, which he let out slowly. With speed that surprised Yami, Yuugi grabbed the parchment away from the scribbling quills.

Apparently, the quills had continued to write down all the rules the two had said, Yami's showing in red and Yuugi's showing in purple.

Yuugi felt his eyes twitch again.

Damn, it couldn't be healthy for his eye to twitch that much.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-TBC-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

((1)) Heaven -- The best damn massage/chiropractor/gym place in all three worlds.

((2)) Remember: Yami's Overlord, he's used to getting his way all the time. x3 He's spoiled!

((3)) "Give me attention!"

((4)) See first chapter.

((5)) It's part of the magical properties of feathered wings; one of the things you can do with the feathers (once they've been detached) is use them as a quill that never runs out of ink! (De other stuff is a secret... -/shifty eyes/- For now.)

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

DK: Yaay! Thank you for reading the latest installment of-  
Smurf: _Demons and Angels!_  
DK: We hope you enjoyed and we are severely sorry for the wait!  
Smurf: We are ­_very_ sorry!  
DK: Next time on:_ 'Demons and Angels!':_  
Smurf: The duo arrive at the Machina core!   
DK: Yuugi meets some of Yami's _other_ vassals!  
Smurf: What's this? _Another_ angel has entered the Netherworld!  
DK: What does he want with Yuugi!  
Smurf: Meanwhile, our heroes--  
Sly: Since when are they _heroes_?  
Smurf: **_I said_**, Our heroes are enjoying a picnic!  
Sly: -/blinks innocently/- Isn't that kind of random?  
DK: -/sweatdrops/- eh he... What! A demon has challenged Yami over ownership of Yuugi!  
Sly: Is that even legal?  
Smurf & DK: All this and more next time on: _'Demons and Angels!'_  
Sly: "And more"? There is no more then that. You two just gave away the whole chapter...  
Smurf & DK: Shut up Sly!


End file.
